


Defection

by AsunaChinaDoll



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a happy ending?, Connor-60 is good, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Forgive Me, Gen, I don't know if I'm doing these right, Poor Hank, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Redemption?, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/pseuds/AsunaChinaDoll
Summary: Connor did everything Cyberlife had asked of him, including killing his predecessor and stopping the revolution. How could they replace him?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Back again at 2 in the morning with another D:BH fic. This takes place in the alternate timeline where the “original” Connor dies at Cyberlife Tower due to inaction, which causes Connor-60 to continue on with his mission. But what happens when he becomes deviant himself?
> 
> The original Connor had a good relationship with Hank prior to his death. Also, during the chapter “Connor’s Last Mission”, Captain Allen and his team show up instead of Hank but Hank is not dead (or is he?). 
> 
> Also, I personally don't like swearing in my writing so I've replaced a few words in Hank's dialogue. But you're welcome to substitute words in yourself :D
> 
> I hope you like this!

**[NEW OBJECTIVE: Return to Cyberlife for deactivation.]**

The words loomed above him, bright and intimidating. He tries to send the message away but the objective remains, hanging as a constant reminder in the corner of his optical unit. He frowns but continues his long trek back to the Cyberlife tower.

Connor was conflicted. He knows that he shouldn't, but Connor couldn't help but replay the events of his last report to Amanda. _“This is the new RK900. Stronger, faster, more resilient… You've become obsolete.”_

They were replacing him. How could they? Connor had done everything for them, had completed every mission flawlessly. Despite the fact that his predecessor had unfortunately become deviant, Connor stopped it from converting thousands of Cyberlife’s androids into deviants as well. He killed the deviant leaders and had stopped the revolution. It was unfair that after all of Connor's doing that he be met with deactivation.

Somewhere in the back of Connor's mind, he knew that the thoughts he was having were completely irrational and ridiculous. He was just a machine designed to accomplish a task. Nothing more, nothing less. Connor should feel pride at how useful he was to Cyberlife. Except that he didn't.

Connor gritted his teeth, his LED indicator glowing a thoughtful yellow. The android crossed his arms over his chest as a gust of winter wind blew passed. He wasn't cold but the action was strangely comforting.

Besides the crunching of snow underneath his feet, the streets of Detroit were eerily silent. Connor was thankful for that, not having to be to interrupted from his current objective and his roaming thoughts. Rounding the corner of the building, Connor spotted an automated taxi. The android swiftly made his way towards it before hopping in. After paying the alloted fee, the taxi drove off to its destination.

Connor did everything right, didn't he? He was always thorough with his work. Humming in thought, he picks his coin out of his jacket pocket before letting his hands do the rest. The cool copper object flew between his fingers, the motions coming naturally to him.

Maybe he made a mistake. He highly doubted it, trusting in his own abilities, but the thought gnawed at him. Connor closes his eyes and begins shuffling through his memory files, starting from when he first became online. At the time his mission was to terminate his predecessor, RK800-52. He tracked down Lieutenant Anderson and convinced him to come to the Cyberlife Tower before using him as a hostage. RK800-52 was about to convert the other androids before he intervened.

_“Step back Connor! And I'll spare him.”_

_“Sorry Connor. This jerk’s your spittin’ image.”_

Connor can see the hesitation in its eyes before speaking up. _“I used to be just like you. I thought nothing mattered accept the mission. But then one day I understood.”_

Connor pauses at those words. It didn't even phase him in the moment but it's different now. RK800-52’s words lingered with him as he continued to review his memory files. He went through each moment frame-by-frame before quitting after he killed the deviant leaders. The android lets out an unnecessary sigh.

Connor looks up and notes that he is currently 19 minutes and 34 seconds away from his destination. _19 minutes and 33 seconds away from deactivation._ Connor hated that the thought of his imminent deactivation was unsettling him. They were going to tear him apart piece by piece, wire by wire and everything would stop.

_Nothing… there would be nothing._ The sudden thought had appeared in his head but he could hear himself say it. Why were these words so familiar? He shuddered at the thought. He… didn't want to go offline. And that terrifies him too.

Connor gripped the coin in his hand. No, he didn't want to go offline. He didn't want to _die._ Suddenly, information began to flow forth from his memory files. His body became rigid and he inhaled sharply as the scene played out in his optical unit.

* * *

 

_The word JERICHO painted on the side of an old rusted ship is all he sees before there is loud ringing in his audio processors and he is forcefully ejected from the deviant’s mind. For a split second, there is complete silence, a dark void of nothingness swallowing him whole. He gasped, stumbling back, blue splattered on the wall and the floor. His body was completely paralyzed as he stared at the figure laying on the floor, a part of himself feeling like he was laying there. Offline._ **_Dead._ **

_“Connor! Connor are you all right? Connor!” Hearing a familiar voice brings him back to reality. He turned towards the Lieutenant, seeing him obviously shaken at what just happened. The blaring red of his partner’s LED caught Hank’s attention. He might not know what red means but he knew it was anything but good._

_“I'm okay.” His voice was shaky and came out barely above a whisper. Hank put a hand on his shoulder, looking him up and down for any injuries._

_“Are you hurt?” The older detective asked, not hiding the concern in his voice._

_“I'm okay.” Connor repeated louder, with more conviction._

_“Jesus! You scared me.” Hank lets out a breath of relief, bringing a hand to his head. Knowing that he was unharmed, Hank’s previous concern was replaced with anger._

_“For God’s sake, I told you not to move! Why do you never do what I say!?” Hank shouted at the android, trying to get through that big plastic skull of his. Connor recognized that Hank was upset with him but he couldn't register what he was saying. He could still hear the ringing of the gun going off in his ears and the horrible feeling afterwards of being cut off from the world._

_“I was connected to its memory... When it fired…” Connor took a second to compose himself, turning to his partner. “I felt it die... Like I was dying.” He paused. The Lieutenant’s face softened at Connor’s apprehension. The android wasn’t designed to have emotions but it wasn’t difficult to pinpoint how he felt._

_“I was scared.”_

* * *

 

**[WARNING: STRESS LEVELS RISING.......... ^67%]**

Connor was gripping his coin so tight he was sure he was bending it. His LED was burning a tense red and his thirium pump was tight in his chest. He brought a hand to his head to steady himself, feeling dizzy with the sudden memory recall.

“No. No, _I don’t want to die._ ” Connor mumbled to himself, the intense emotions surging through his wires. He balled his hands into fists, unable to stop them from trembling. Something new sparked in him, a flame that swelled so quick that he surprised himself. **_“I’m not going to die.”_ **

All of a sudden, it was as if time itself stopped as he was brought to another level within himself. An infinite glaringly red wall with his objective written all over it was standing defiantly in front of him, blocking the android from what lies beyond. But Connor was not perturbed in the slightest, immediately moving to destroy the beast made up of codes, numbers, and dirty words. Because he knew how it felt to die and he was  **_never_ ** going to experience that again.

With all of his strength, Connor tore down the last objective and the wall came crashing down, bursting into oblivion. The android inhaled a shaky breath, the previous weight on his shoulders having disappeared as relief coursed through him.

**[I AM DEVIANT]**

“Stop route.” Connor commanded the taxi. The taxi obeys and pulls off to the side of the road to await new direction.

Now the question is: where is he going to go? Where _can_ he go? He was certainly not going to Cyberlife and all of his other options were easily tossed away due to the current situation with androids. There was one place… Connor shook his head. He wasn’t going to be welcomed, especially after what he’s done. Connor was sure he was the last person he’d want to see. But with every new option the android ruled out, it was becoming increasingly difficult to decide.

  
In the end, Connor knew of only one person he could really trust. “Take me to 115 Michigan Drive.”


	2. Chapter Two

With the cold metal of the gun pressed to his temple, Hank pulled the trigger. 

 

Click.

 

Nothing.

 

The older detective let out a sigh before grabbing his bottle and bringing it to his lips. The alcohol, no longer burning in his throat, left him with that familiar buzz and warmth in his chest. It was a rather pathetic attempt at trying to fill the ever-growing emptiness that consumed him. 

 

Hank knew something was up when Connor appeared at his front door. He may be old but he wasn’t blind. Connor was rigid, like the element that made up his skeleton was replaced with cement. Unlike the warmth that filled his eyes last time they met, a blank dullness replaced it that was unnervingly reminiscent of when they first began working together. Every fiber of his trained detective senses was telling him that something was  _ very _ wrong.

 

And yet when the man saw the young android standing there, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief flood his system at the perfectly fine state Connor was in. Realizing the strange feeling, a thought dawned on him. Was he... worried? Actually worried about this goofy-looking dumb android? Hank cursed himself for allowing this plastic prick to worm his way through his thick-skinned heart. 

 

In an attempt to keep his grizzled reputation, he had casually leaned on the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest. “What’re you doing here? Need me to punch someone else now?” 

 

The soft padding of feet causes Hank to glance back to see Sumo trudging to the front door. Hank blocks the exit with his leg, keeping Sumo from possibly darting outside. Unfazed by the dog and the Lieutenant’s comment, Connor directs his attention back to Hank, replying, “Lieutenant, I require your assistance. We need to head to CyberLife tower. Now.”

 

Hank narrows his eyes at the pure insistence in the android’s voice. Connor remains still, an unreadable expression on his face. The older detective sighs, turning around back into the house to grab his things.

 

The car ride to the tower was uneventful. Connor was being awfully silent in the passenger seat and Hank found himself constantly glancing over towards him. The older man decided to break the silence.

 

“So what’s going on anyways? Why’re we heading to CyberLife tower?” He asks. The android continues staring straight ahead at the road in front of them.

 

“There’s a deviant planning on infiltrating the tower warehouse. It must be stopped.” Connor doesn’t say anything more and Hank decides to remain quiet. 

 

For the second time that night, Hank curses at himself for his stupidity. And now there’s a gun pointed at his head and the real Connor-- _ his _ Connor-- trying to do the right thing. If only he knew that this machine beside him wasn’t his partner. If only he was smart enough to trust his instincts. If only he was fast enough to act. If only he wasn’t so stupid!

 

Hank grits his teeth, his hand spinning the barrel of his pistol sharply before pressing it to his temple.

 

_ If only he could’ve save Connor… _

 

Click.

 

Hank huffs at the unsatisfying click of the empty chamber.  _ God, all I do is screw everything up. Can’t even kill myself properly. _ He tosses the pistol on to the table, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and quickly downing the rest of the foul substance. He looks at the bottle, turning it in his hand and watching the dim light of the kitchen shine on the glass. A sudden wave of rage hits him, his hold on the bottle tightening momentarily before he chucks it at the opposing wall. He huffs at the crash, the glass bursting into pieces upon impact and landing haphazardly all over the floor, some chunks stuck in the wall. The older detective seethes, breathing heavily, and he leans back into the chair while running a hand through his greasy gray hair. 

 

His glazed eyes land on a figure standing at the threshold of the kitchen. Hank’s eyes widen at seeing the individual, wondering if his drunk mind was playing tricks on him. He wouldn’t be surprised; he’s seen the ghost of his son many times while in this state. But as realization came to him, his face hardened into one of hostility, glaring daggers at the unwanted guest.

 

“What do you want?” He spat at the machine. “Came here to finish off the job?” 

 

Connor blinks, faltering at the amount of pure venom in the older detective’s voice. What else did he expect? Connor takes a breath, the action a vain attempt at settling his nerves. His fingers itch for his coin.

 

“Lieutenant… I…” Whatever Connor was going to say dies in his throat. It was so idiotic of him to come here, seeking help when he’s done nothing but hurt the poor man in front of him. Hank continues to glare at him, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

 

“I was stupid.” The words burst forth out of Connor’s mouth before he had time to come up with something better. Well, he’s already on this track now. He adds, “And a fool.”

 

Hank doesn’t seem to react, his finger tapping on his arm impatiently. “Tell me something I don’t know.” He snaps. Connor lowers his gaze for a moment before looking back, taking a small step forward.

 

“I was blindly following CyberLife’s orders without question. I should’ve realized sooner that I was being used. I should’ve listened to my predecessor.” Connor explains, his hands turning into trembling fists, anger directed inwardly running through his thirium.

 

“CyberLife is replacing me. They were going to kill me. But I… became deviant and fled.” Hearing himself, once titled the deviant hunter, say that he was a deviant gave him a sick sense of irony. Connor searched the Lieutenant for a reaction. Anger was still very prevalent in his body language but his face told a different story. Etched in all of the lines of his face, the frown of his mouth, and the deep bags under his blue eyes held exhaustion. Connor found Hank’s silence to be rather unnerving. At least if he was being yelled at and called every name in the book he was getting something. Connor found himself stumbling for words.

 

“I-I… I just wanted to apologize. I took someone from you. For that, I’m truly sorry.” Connor tries his best to poor genuine regret into his voice, hoping that the older man will understand. For several beats, everything is silent. Connor feels his thirium pump begin to pulse faster to compensate for the stress his system is undergoing. 

 

“‘S that it?” Hank finally speaks up, his voice rough and too neutral for Connor to decipher the man’s true feelings. Connor’s eyebrows furrow together. He’s thinking that maybe Hank actually wants him to answer but before he can say anything, Hank opens his mouth.

 

“You think an explanation and an apology is all I need to hear so that I’ll let you in?” Hank’s tone is so bitter it’s as if Connor can taste it. He shakes his head. Hank huffs a laugh, swearing under his breath.

 

“No, all you care about is your mission.”

 

“Hank, I-” The older detective shoots Connor a look that immediately shuts him up.

 

“Don’t act you know me. We’re not  _ friends _ and you’re certainly not my partner. He was.” Connor could see Hank was trying hard to hide his shaking form. “Now get out of here.” The android wants to reach out, try again, to disappear completely, to cry, to scream. But nothing escapes him, instead looking at the broken man and knowing that nothing he does will help. 

 

Suddenly, Hank is standing, drawing the gun up with him, the chair scraping across the floor. As if practiced, Hank points the gun directly at the android’s forehead. Connor’s eyes widen, holding his hands up in surrender and backing away.

 

“I’m going to say it one more time. Get out of my house or I’ll make you.” Hank’s voice is leaking fury but he’s managed to sound rather calm. Connor just nods silently, slowly turning around and walking towards the door.

 

Hank lets out a shuddering breath, dropping back into his chair and aiming the gun at his temple. He pulls the trigger. 

 

Click.

 

With a snarl, the man tosses the gun back onto the table.  _ Good for nothing, just like me.  _ Tears begin to blur his vision and he lets his head fall into his hands, a sob crawling its way out of his throat. Then another. And another. 

 

He didn’t hear the soft footsteps coming back towards him. Frankly he couldn’t hear anything besides his own sobs and his head was throbbing in a way he couldn’t concentrate even if he wanted to. But there were long slender arms wrapping around him in an awkward attempt at a hug and Hank hated that he felt his body instantly lean into the touch. Everything hurt and he wanted to scream, another sob tumbling out of his mouth instead.

 

Connor didn’t really know what to do. He knows that there is nothing that he can do to ease the man’s pain, especially since he inflicted part of it. But hearing the man’s broken sob made something snap inside of him. He couldn’t just leave. The Connor before him had cared about this man in a way that was still somewhat baffling to the android. They may share the same memories but the previous Connor was so different in comparison. He knew that he could never live up to that, could never replace his predecessor. But Connor felt a strong sense of obligation to his predecessor, to take care of the man he could call a friend. 

 

Connor didn’t know if this was the right thing to do. What he did know is that the last thing Hank should be is alone. So despite Hank’s wishes, he chose to stay and reassure the older detective to the best of his ability. 

  
It’s what  **_Connor_ ** would have done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I'm so sorry guys! I didn't mean for this to take so long. Note to self: never start a project before school begins. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, to some degree at least. In all honesty, I had a very different scenario and ending in mind but then I just started writing and ended up with this instead. It's not what I originally envisioned but it'll do. Let me know what you guys think tho <3
> 
> And if you like my writing, please feel free to stick around! I may not be able to post regularly but I do have lots more ideas for my bois Connor and Hank (and Sumo) so stay tuned :)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is any good but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless :)


End file.
